Kumarcaah
'''Kumarcaah '''is an antagonist appearing in Chris Heimerdinger's Tennis Shoes Adventure Series. He first appears as the secondary antagonist of The Feathered Serpent, Part One, and a major antagonist in The Sacred Quest. The Feathered Serpent, Part One After Jim Hawkins, Harry Hawkins, Steffanie Hawkins, and Shemnon escape an angry mob from the land of Melek, they meet Kumarcaah in a marketplace. Kumarcaah observes that Harry and Steffanie are in very good health and are ten and fourteen years old, respectively. He tries to talk Jim into selling them to him, but Shemnon is able to talk him out of it. Kumarcaah and his Pochteca allies track the Hawkinses and Shemnon as they go to Zarahemla. While Jim, Harry, and Steffanie are camping out for the night, Kumarcaah captures them and takes them along with his supply train caravan. Later, the prophet Nephi buys Jim, Harry, and Steffanie out of slavery. In Zarahemla, Nephi relays a message from God about Jesus visiting them and to go to a different city. Jim, Harry, Steffanie, and Shemnon, accompanied by Jenny, Joshua, and Rebecca Plimpton, join the citizens as they begin their exodus. As they are leaving the city, they are accosted by a mob of nonbelievers. During the confrontation, Kumarcaah steals both Harry and Steffanie and brings them to his Pochteca market. Jim figures out what happened and tracks down Kumarcaah. Jim holds a knife to Kumarcaah's throat and threatens him into freeing his children. Kumarcaah reluctantly complies, but swears to feed Jim's flesh to the vultures if they cross paths again. The Sacred Quest After Jesus Christ's visit to the Nephites, Kumarcaah and his Pochteca servants begin to go out of business, since the Nephites are doing their work themselves and no longer using slaves. Kumarcaah, who had once been affiliated with Jacob Moon, traverses the Rainbow Room and discovers the Galaxy Room, a different room that transports people to New Testament times. Kumarcaah meets various traders in the Roman empire and gains success once more. He goes back to the land of the Nephites to capture more slaves to trade, but he is intercepted by Marcos, Gidgiddonihah, and a band of Nephite warriors. Kumarcaah and some of his men are able to escape with a teenage girl into the cave. Marcos pursues them, but Kumarcaah holds a knife to the girl's throat. Marcos reluctantly trades himself for the girl and is taken by the Pochteca through the Galaxy Room. Gidgiddonihah goes after them, but he is badly beaten by Kumarcaah's men. While traversing the Galaxy Room, Kumarcaah's band of warriors encounters Harry Hawkins and his stepsister-to-be Meagan. During the struggle, Harry breaks through the floor of the Galaxy Room, causing a disturbance in the fabric of time. As a result, when Kumarcaah goes back to New Testament times, he finds that thirty years in time there have passed. Although his previous contacts are now dead or retired, Kumarcaah is able to employ Marcos and Gidgiddonihah in a gladiator arena in Salim. Towards the end of the book, Kumarcaah is watching as Marcos and Gidgiddonihah are participating in a gladiator battle. When Marcos bests both his opponents, the slave driver Quintus offers to take him as a servant. Marcos refuses, saying he'd rather die. Quintus begins to lose interest, but Kumarcaah tries to talk him into buying Marcos. Quintus decides to comply with Marcos' desires and release the lions on him. However, due to the interventions of Harry Hawkins, the lions are let loose before they are fully lowered into the arena. Kumarcaah pursues Harry, Marcos and Gidgiddonihah as they flee the arena. Kumarcaah catches up to them and expresses his vengeful hatred towards Harry. He threatens to murder Harry right there, but one of the lions comes and kills Kumarcaah. Category:Book Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil from the Past Category:Thief Category:Slaver Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Opportunists Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Lawful Evil Category:Greedy